There is a vast supply of toys on the market, but the problem is that despite the never-ending development of technology and production quality, children are losing interest in toys more and more quickly. This causes a strain on the household economy and deprives children of amusement.
The main problem is that industrial toys go out of date too quickly. These toys are limited in terms of their ability to encourage a child's development and will therefore be forgotten very quickly as technology develops and trends change.
FIG. 1 shows images of some animals formed of plastic pieces in an assembly-type game system which is already on the market. FIG. 2 shows images of animals with interchangeable components which form hybrid animals, and of animals produced using woven materials. FIG. 3 shows images of animals of woven materials which can “evolve” into animal ancestors or descendants.
By and large, other assembly-type game systems in the prior art are all sets of rigid components, which can be used for connecting various configurations to construct various corresponding targets, such as vehicles, building spaces or machines.
Furthermore, other assembly toys in the prior art all have unfavorable elements; grit, mud or damp air will damage the connecting system or rust exposed metal components.
Content of the Utility Model
The object of the present utility model is to solve the above problem in the prior art.
The assembly-type evolutionary game system of the present utility model fills a gap that has not been directly researched in depth in the case of other assembly-type game systems, and represents an organic design. Direct competitors of the assembly-type evolutionary game system are currently unable to satisfy users in terms of appearance or function.
Another important gap in exploration is outdoor toys. The assembly-type evolutionary game system of the present utility model can not only be used in these environments, but can invite users to take part in recreational activities of this sort. The theme of animals is both a reason and an objective.
The present utility model relates to an assembly-type evolutionary game system, which is formed by connecting the following components: extendable components of a base body which comprise: a body abdomen-side part; a first body back-side part; a second body back-side part; a third body back-side part; a fourth body back-side part; a fifth body back-side part; and a sixth body back-side part; structural joint pieces of the base body which comprise: a short straight connection structural joint piece; a middle straight connection structural joint piece; a long straight connection structural joint piece; a middle spherical connection structural joint piece; a long spherical connection structural joint piece; a mixed connection structural joint piece; and a hand structural joint piece; and rigid components of the base body which comprise: a narrow rib; a narrow limb connection main body; a thigh; a flat rib; a flat limb connection main body; a knee; an ankle; a foot; a wing; a shin; a fish tail piece; a single tail piece; a reptile head comprising skull and jaw; a crest; a fish head comprising skull and jaw; a head connection component; a front arm; an elbow and wrist component; and an arm.
In a preferred embodiment, connections between parts are achieved by two different types of male/female connectors.
In a preferred embodiment, a first type of male/female connector connection is achieved by a spherical round head entering a hemispherical connector under pressure, so as to allow free rotation.
In a preferred embodiment, a second type of male/female connector connection is achieved by radially arranged equidistantly distributed shafts directly entering a cavity.
In a preferred embodiment, assembled toys are an insect, fish, amphibian, reptile and lizard.
In a preferred embodiment, a part of the base body can also be connected to the following components: a special main body module; a head; a crest; a limb; a tail piece; a wing; a long thin claw; and a thick claw.
In a preferred embodiment, an assembled toy is a dinosaur, mammal, insect, marine reptile, amphibian or dragon.